What They've Been Looking For
by digigirl02
Summary: After spending nearly four years advoiding each other Ryan and Kelsi must reunite to raise Sharpay's and Zeke's child.
1. Prologue

What They've Been Looking For

Disclaimer-I do not own HSM, if I did it would have a lot more of both Ryan and Kelsi.

"I can't believe you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Evans, I know that the only reason you asked me to prom was so you and your sister could have the song," she said as she handed Ryan her compossiton. "I hope your happy now."

"But Kels"

Don't but Kels me, and to think you actually had feelings for me," she replied with a tear in her eye."Well it's game over, just never expect anything from me again."

"But you don't understand."

"I understand perfectly; consider anything we ever had over," and with that Kelsi left, leaving the blond speechless.

"It wasn't suppose to be like this." he whispered in the darkness.

It's been four years since that eventful night, and Ryan and Kelsi had been avoiding each other ever since. That was until that day they received the letter.

"You got some mail," Kelsi's roommate, Tiffany replied as she handed her friend an envelope.

"Thanks," she replied somewhat meekly.

"Are you okay," Tiffany asked as she sat on Kelsi's bed. She knew that Kelsi had just broken up with her on-again off-again boyfriend. But she didn't understand why it was making Kelsi so upset. While she thought Jason was an alright guy, she just couldn't see Kelsi with him.

"I am okay," she replied as she opened the letter, immediately she teared up.

"What's wrong," Tiffany asked.

"Zeke and Sharpay... they're dead."

Ryan couldn't believe it, there was no way her sister and husband were dead.

"Are you okay, " asked Ryan's roommate Zach.

Ryan shook his head. "My sister and her husband," he replied, in a hushed tone. "Are dead."

"I'm sorry," he replied.

"And that's not all," Ryan replied as he wiped away his tears. "I've gained custody of their child."


	2. The Lawyer

A/N-Thanks for the interest already shown for the story, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I also want to add I have no idea about how this legal stuff works, so please forgive me if I make any mistakes. Well,on with the story.

Chapter 2 Meeting with the Lawyer

Why am I doing this again, Kelsi asked herself as she drove to do the Bayor's residence. Never did she ever think that when they first talked to her about being a possible guardian for Ashley, that she would be raising her friend's child. I hope this isn't a mistake, she thought as she pulled up into the driveway.

"So," Ryan asked the lawyer as he held his almost 18 month old niece. "When am I going to meet her?"

Lloyd Turner, looked up from his papers. "She should be here pretty soon," he answered. Just then the doorbell rang. "That's probably her now," he replied.

"I'll get it," Ryan replied. As soon as he opened the door he paled. "Kelsi?"

Kelsi couldn't believe it, of all the people she was to share this responsibility with, it had to be Ryan. Not that it didn't make sense, he was Sharpay's brother after all. "Hi, Ryan," she replied coolly.

"Hi," Ryan mumbled back.

Lloyd smiled at the couple. "I'll let the two of you get acquainted while I finish going over this will."

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "Let's just get this over with."

"So," Lloyd said, once Kelsi sat down. "I am here to discuss the legal guardianship of Ashley."

"Let Ryan have her," Kelsi interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"You're her uncle."

"And you think I can raise her on my own?"

"Well, I not gonna help."

"Who said I wanted your help?"

"Guys, guys," interrupted Lloyd. "I don't care about whatever personal issues the two of you have with each other. But these documents specifically state that if in the event that something was to happen to them that you two were to care for their child, so I hope that you two can work out whatever differences you have and do what is best for the child."

"Fine," Kelsi replied. "I'll do it," looking over at Ryan's general direction she added. "For Ashley."

"Me too." agreed Ryan.

Lloyd smiled. "I am glad to hear it," he answered. "And as for living arrangements. According to this will, the two of you will live on this estate, and share joint custody of Ashley. The Baylor's left her the money from their bank account as well as money put aside for her education. Ashley will be living with her paternal grandparents until for the next two weeks to give you two time get situated."

Kelsi and Ryan nodded. "Another thing," he added, "Let's try to make this work."

Ryan looked over at Kelsi who was busy staring at the carpet. Let's just hope so, he thought.


	3. The First Day

Chapter 3- The First Day.

It's been two weeks since Ryan and Kelsi had their meeting with Lloyd, and Ryan had a million thoughts racing in his head as he waited for Kelsi to arrive. What if Kelsi and I aren't able to work out our past differences, he wondered as he paced back and forth. And what if I make mistakes, and am a horrible parent? And what if Ashley ends up hating us? Just then the doorbell rang. Remembering his yoga training Ryan took a deep breath and answered the door.

Kelsi stood nervously at the door of her new home, after discussing it thoroughly with Tiffany, Kelsi decided to give Ryan another chance. I'm just doing this for Ashley's sake, she reasoned. I just hope everything will work out.

"Hello there," Ryan said as he took Kelsi's suitcase. "How are you this fine day?"

"Fine," Kelsi replied back politely."Where's Ashley?"

"Up in her room,"Ryan replied as they headed up to Kelsi's bedroom I just put her down for a nap 20 minutes ago."

"Thanks for the helping me carry my stuff in," Kelsi said once all her luggage was put in her room.

"No problem."

The two fell into an awkward silence. Kelsi briefly remembered about how close the two of them once were, and that a part of her still wish that they were.

"Ryan," she said in a vain attempt of conversation.

"Yeah," he replied looking into her eyes.

Kelsi sighed, why was this suddenly so difficult? "Never-mind," she replied.

"So," Tiffany asked when she called Kelsi later that week, "How are the two of you holding up?"

"Actually pretty well," Kelsi replied as she finished bundling Ashley up."In fact,we were just about to leave to go to the store."

"So your actually getting along?"

"Yeah," replied Kelsi, "He is almost like he's the way I remembered him to be."

"Maybe he's always been that way."

"Perhaps, but still a part of me still doesn't trust him."

"Why?"

"I don't know," she replied truthfully.

"You two should really discuss that night."

"Why."

"Because maybe there's something more then what you were told."

"Like he wasn't taking advantage of me?"

"Perhaps, but I still think you need to listen to his side of the story."

"Maybe," she replied reluctantly,"Thanks for the chat."

"Bye Kels."

"Bye," Kelsi replied as she hung up the phone. She sighed.

"Ready to go," Ryan asked as he carried Ashley to her car seat. Kelsi nodded. What's been wrong with me lately, Kelsi asked herself watching Ryan as he buckled Ashley in her car seat and turned on some mutually agreed upon music. Ryan's been a great help with Ashley, she though and although I hate to admit it pretty good company. Could it be possible that I am falling for him?

"Cute kid," the cashier commented as she rang up the groceries.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Oh man,I just remember that I forgot the toothpaste," Ryan suddenly piped out," I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay," Replied Kelsi, watching as Ryan ran to the toothpaste isle.

"Cute boyfriend," the lady remarked.

"He's not my boyfriend," Kelsi replied back a bit sharper then she intended. At least not yet, a voice in the back of her head reminded her.


	4. The Letter

Chapter 4

A/N-Happy New Years. Hope it was great.

The Letter

"So," Tiffany asked as her friend she poured her a cup of tea. "How are you two holding up?"

"Actually pretty well," Kelsi answered as she took a sip of her tea. It had been six months since the two agreed to care for Ashley and Kelsi was pleasently surprised on how smoothly things have been going. Maybe I've been wrong about him this whole time she thought. "Ryan's been a great help with Ashley and she just adores him."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What do you think of him?"

"Ryan?"

"No, the cookie monster." her friend replied with a roll of her eyes. "Yes Ryan."

"What do you mean," she asked.

"What I mean," she replied with a teasing smirk, "is do you like him."

Kelsi felt her face redden."Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I don't know, she teased, maybe it is because of the way your face lite up when I mentioned his name. Or the fact that you are now blushing. In all the time that I've known you, you never acted that way about anyone. Not even with someone you that you claim to like, as much as you claim to hate Ryan. So tell me, do you like him?"

Kelsi felt trapped. "Maybe a little," she admitted. "He's diffently not as bad as I first thought."

Her friend chuckled. "Whatever you say Kels," she replied with a smile.

"So how are the girls,"Zach asked when he called his friend later that evening.

"Good," Ryan replied, "Ashley's been great, her birthday is next week you know, and she've been growing like a weed."

"And Kelsi?"

"She's been doing great too. We're actually getting along pretty well."

"So you two friends again?"

"Maybe someday," he replied, with a hint of hope in his voice. "But we're getting there."

"That's cool," Zach answered. "So do you still like her?"

Ryan looked over to where Kelsi was preparing supper. "I never stopped," he replied.

"So, Ash," Kelsi asked the almost two year old as the were sitting at the kitchen table coloring. "Excited about tomorrow?"

Ashley's eyes filled with tears as she nodded her head. "I wish mama and daddy were here," she answered.

Kelsi's heart went out to the little girl."I know," she replied as she held her and gave her a kiss on the forehead," I know." Poor kid, she thought as she continued to hold the sobbing girl in her arms, I can't imagine what's she going through. And Ryan, she soberly thought a minute later,I can't imagine the pain he's in too.

"I have an idea." she told her as she wiped away her tears a few minutes later . "Why don't we go look at some pictures of them."

Ashley immediately brighten. "I would like that," she replied as the two headed upstairs to the attic, where the Baylors kept their mementos, "I know there around here somewhere," she said as she looked through the boxes.

Kelsi looked around the room, I can't believe they're really gone, she thought sadly

"I've found them," Ashley announced moments later as she toddled over to where Kelsi was standing. "Oopsi," she said, as a piece of paper fell out of one of the books.

Kelsi glanced over at the piece of paper. That's weird she thought when she'd recognized the familiar script, it's has my name on it. I wonder what it is, she thought, as she pocketed the letter. I'll read it later.

Later that evening Kelsi sat on her bed, the letter in her hand. I wonder what it was that she wrote to me, she wondered as she opened up the letter.

Dear Kelsi,

They're been so much that I've wanted to share with you but were unable to do in person. First, of all, I want to apologize for the way I treated you in the past and to tell you that the reason I was so cruel to you back when we were in high school was because I was jealous of you. I know it may be hard for you to believe, but I always wished that I had your talent. I was also jealous of the close relationship you shared with my brother. So wanting the song you wrote Troy and Gabriella in senior year, and knowing about what my brother felt about you I ordered him to butter you up. But I do want you to know that him asking you to prom was genuine, and when I told you otherwise it was because I was jealous of how close you two were becoming. But never in a million years did I think that it would turn out the way it did. I know that I should should have told you sooner, but pride got in the way. And if you ever find this later I ask for your forgiveness, and beg for you to give my brother another chance. Because I know about how happy the two of you would be together.

Sincerely, Sharpay Evans-Baylor


	5. Piano

Chapter 5

Disclaimer- What I've Been Looking For, belongs to Disney

Piano

I can't believe it, Kelsi thought angrily after she reread Sharpay's letter. All these years I've spent angry at Ryan when it was actually Sharpay. I should have listened to Tiffany in the first place, and got Ryan's side of the story in the first place, instead of wasting all those years mad at him. But, it's not like there's anything I could do about it now, she thought bitterly. It's not like he'll forgive me after the way I've treated him, she reminded herself as she wiped away a tear from her only reason he's being civil to me now because of Ashley. Crumbling the letter Kelsi headed to the Baylor's den. Maybe playing the piano will help calm my nerves, she thought as she started to play an old familiar tune. She became so absorbed up in the song, she didn't realise the front door opening.

_It's hard to believe, _

_That I couldn't see,_she heard familiar voice sing. Looking up, she saw Ryan standing by the door.

_You were always there beside me._

Kelsi smiled at him as he continued, _Thought I was alone, _

_With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me_

Kelsi joined in,_ This feelings like no other_

_I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you  
so lonely before I've finally found  
what I've been looking for_, the two sang together.

_So good to be seen  
So good to be heard, _Kelsi continued.

_Don't have to say a word_

_For so long I was lost  
So good to be found _

_I'm loving having you around, _they sang together.

_This feeling's like no other _

_I want you to know_

Looking her in the eyes Ryan finished, _I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've been looking for_

"That was beautiful,"Ryan said once they finished.

Kelsi blushed," Thanks," she replied. "I've forgotten how well you can sing, that is when you're not being over theatrical."

Ryan laughed. "Thanks," he replied, pausing for a moment he added,"I'm sorry about the way we butchered the song the first time around."

"It's okay," Kelsi reinnsured him, "I know that the only reason you sang like that was because of your sister."

"Kelsi?"

"Yeah."

"Will you ever forgive me for what happened?"

"Yes," she answered, noticing his confused expression she added. "Let's just say I have a new understanding about what happened." A pregnant pause filled the air. "Will you forgive me too then," she asked timidly.

Ryan smiled at her, briefly wondering about what brought about this change "Of course," he replied, as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Let bygones be bygones, I've always said."

Kelsi smiled back at him, "Thanks" she whispered. "And Ryan?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think that there is ever a chance that we could ever be more then just friends?"

Ryan smiled,"I would like that very much," he answered as he leaned over and kissed her.

As the two continued to kiss, Ashley having to go the bathroom went by the room, noticing her two guardian's kissing , she found herself thinking, about time.


	6. Epilogue

Chapter 6

Epilogue

A/N-Thank you so much for all the reviews. I really appreciated it.

"Come on," twelve year old Ashley Baylor pleaded to her uncle, one evening while the family was eating supper, "Everyone else is going so why can't I?"

Her uncle sighed."I don't know Ash," he replied. "Let me just think about it first."

"Please," she begged, " I have go, it's like going to be the party of the century."

Kelsi rolled her eyes, she's so much like her mother, she thought while cutting up their youngest son's meat.

Ryan smiled at his wife. Who would have thought ten years ago, that my life would end up this way, he thought as he glanced around the table. I have a great job, a lovely wife, and wonderful children. Could I be any luckier?

"The only reason you want to go because Ethan is going to be there," their seven year old daughter,Lucy said teasingly.

Ashley shot her cousin a dirty look. "You've been reading my diary again haven't you," she asked accusingly.

Lucy shrugged her shoulder, "It's not my fault you leave where others can read it ," she replied.

Not wanting to give Ashley a chance to retaliate, Ryan glanced over at her wife who nodded her approval. "It's okay for you to go to the party," he told her," as long as I'm able to talk

to her parents first."

Ashley slumped in her chair."Why do you have always have to ruin my fun," she complained.

Ryan looked over to the girl he considered to be like one of his own and replied with a smile, "Because as a father, and that's part of my job."


End file.
